Sixteen
by PeachyLana
Summary: The harsh reality of a potara fusion, mainly inspired by DBM Universe 16.


Inspired by Dragonball Multiverse fancomic Universe 16 where Goku and Vegeta are permanently fused by the Potara. Of course, disclaimer blah blah not mine. POV of Bulma. I threw this together forever ago and just decided to post it. There are probably mistakes, and I'm sure the flow could be better so once again sorry.

The news hits me like a ton of bricks, but I don't cry, at least not yet. Chichi fainted; she never could handle matters like this and remain conscious. I feel sick to my stomach; it's like losing Vegeta all over again. Here the Earth was saved, everyone was revived, but somehow this couldn't be fixed. I couldn't bear to even look at him for more than a quick glance at a time. His mannerisms were so Vegeta, but not as harsh on his softer face. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I'm fighting them back, knowing how insane I must look, because he's staring at me, staring at me with wide black eyes full of worry, Son-kun's eyes.

He takes a step toward me, but I turn and hastily walk away. I need time to think, to process this. What the hell am I supposed to tell Trunks? Trunks. That released the flood of emotion and tears. I wipe my eyes as I hear footsteps behind me, everything quickly changing from sadness to anger.

"Bulma."

I cringe at his voice, what was it? It sounded like an odd combination of the two men she knew; how could it with two men with a soft innocent high voice of Son-kun and Vegeta's baritone. It didn't sound right.

"It had to be done to defeat Majin Buu," he said.

I snorted a laugh, "Now what?" I turned my head slightly to regard him, unable to take looking at him for long without getting worked up. "How is this," I gesture to him, "going to work?"

He was silent, but appeared to be thinking carefully of the words he wanted to use, before looking back to me. "We'll figure it out."

That only fueled the fire in me, but I tried hard to stay calm enough, "Are you going to be there for my son?"

He looked confused for a moment, but then looked at me seriously, "Of course."

"Do you even know me?"

"I have all of their memories, Bulma."

"I don't know you," it was to myself more than to him. I wanted to think he or it wasn't another person.

His hand fell on my shoulder, "I'm just as lost as you are."

Yes, that was true. He wasn't to blame was he? I inhaled sharply when I thought of the other large piece of this complex puzzle. Chichi.

"Vegetto," his name felt wrong on my tongue. "Chichi," I could instantly feel his hand unconsciously clench my shoulder at the name. "She's not going to like this one bit." Strangely, I felt a bit of anxiety on what to do in such a situation where we would share one man, not that I even planned on having a relationship with this stranger. It was for Trunks, not me. But that didn't stop me from thinking maybe he had some twisted idea of his own. I spun and gave the tall Sayian-jin a glare, "There's no way I'm sharing you with Chichi, so don't even think about such a sick arrangement!" It came out sounding a bit different than I intended, and apparently he heard it the same way because a smirk pulled at his lips, as I blushed realizing how I just sounded.

Maybe I lost my mind that second, because the hint of familiarity in his face felt somewhat comforting.

There was a pit in my stomach as Chichi awoke with a start. This was going to be very awkward. The dark haired woman eyed me and then the man beside me. Her black eyes narrowed and fury spilled forth.

"What the hell is this, Goku?" Chichi glared at Vegetto visibly shaking.

Damn it. She was in denial or not getting the situation at all.

"Chichi-san," I was trying to be gentle. "Son-kun no longer exists, neither does Vegeta. Vegetto is an entirely separate entity." I was shocked at my own voice, at how calm I was trying to explain this all to her. She apparently didn't hear or ignored me completely.

"What's with those earrings? You look like a delinquent, what if Gohan and Goten see you like that?" She made a fast motion to grab the accessories from the tall Saiyan-jin's head, but a hand caught her small wrist easily.

Vegetto stared down at her, looking irritated. For a moment I worried. He was a combination of Vegeta and Kakarotto, at least that was what he said but what did that really mean? Kakarotto was only a name Vegeta called Son-kun. I blanched for a second, Kami, did the fusion with Vegeta unlock some dark Saiyan-jin side to Goku, or was just one personality dominating? This just added more questions to the growing pile. I guess I was going to have to get to know him myself to find out, and you can bet I will.

"Goku, let go of me," she attempted to rip her hand out of his grip, but there was no let up on her wrist. I had to do something, but losing my patience wasn't going to help, even though I was so damn close.

I moved in close toward them, making sure Vegetto saw me in his line of vision. I saw his eyes glance at me and the look in my eyes apparently said enough, because he released her and stepped back, maybe uncomfortable with the closeness of such an unpredictable woman.

Gohan came to his mother's side. The poor kid understood the situation, but gave me a helpless look. We were all mourning the loss of the two men, him included. Goten and Trunks didn't quite understand. It didn't sink in that it was permanent and no wish from Shen Long would change it.

"Don't even think about coming back home until you stop this game," Chichi's eyes were watery but she didn't cry. I wanted to slap her, but this was how she coped with tragedy. I'm going to go home and work in the lab for two days straight without sleep while I chain-smoked. Gohan only put an arm around his mother's shoulders trying to guide her away; knowing saying anything wouldn't help the situation.

I sighed rubbing my temples as she walked away with her son before finding my purse and lighting a cigarette, inhaling as deep as I could. This wasn't fair. I closed my eyes, exhaling the smoke when I heard a loud rumble. Turning my head I saw him behind me, looking at me with a sheepish grin that I've known since I was a teenager.

I raised an eyebrow, using all my willpower not to smirk at such classic Son-kun timing, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He only shrugged his shoulders. "For Kami's sake I hope your appetite hasn't combined as well." I had to offer him a place to stay, of course. He was partly my husband and best friend after all. "Alright…Vegetto, you can stay at the Capsule Corp." I flicked the ash off my cigarette and feel a heavy pressure on my shoulder. His hand was there and he smiled down at me. I couldn't find either Goku or Vegeta in it, and for a moment it really hit that this was someone else.

"Thank you, Bulma."

I shook my head, "No thanks necessary," in order to hide the slight chill that ran up my spine when he said my name. "I'd do it for any of my friends." I added the last bit hastily, but for some damn reason felt bad for it. His expression wavered for only a second, it could have just been my imagination, really, before he nodded and his touch left. I was ready to go home, and have a drink or two, of course, after I made sure Trunks and the new houseguest ate.


End file.
